


Andrews House 2

by Gvboat



Category: The Official Podcast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gvboat/pseuds/Gvboat
Summary: read the first one





	Andrews House 2

trapson clarke and kaya i'll-think-of-a-pun-later just got done cleaning up the body of the trap  
and there's a knock on the door  
jackson opens it  
it's andrew  
and he's like  
**I lived bitch**  
  
kayas like  
god dammit  
i thouhgt you were fucking dead  
and andrews liek  
**are you goddamn deaf i literally just said i lived bitch**  
  
so kayas like  
fuck i liked this house though  
so he holds up the gun  
  
but it's otu of bullets  
so he just throws the gun really hard  
  
it basically fuckin bounces off of andrew  
hes like dude just get out of my house  
and jacksons like  
i still gotta clean shit though  
and andews like _good clean shit_  
and jacksons like  
_FINE I'll CLEAN SHIT_  
all passive aggressively  
so he goes and passively agressively cleans shit  
  
And kayaks like  
no I like this goddamn house i will fight for it  
and andrews like  
bitch get out of my house and take your bailey jay shrine with you  
and thats the last goddamn straw for kaya  
**no one insults his waifu bailey jay**  
  
so he runs to fight andrew  
but slips on some floor lube and fuckign dies  
  
at least they think he's dead  
i dunnio  
they don't really check  
andrew just sorta  
drags him out to the driveway and  
leaves him there  
  
and then he walks back into his home  
which is a fucking mess  
and there's a knock on the door  
andrew opens it  
it's an offended lookign kayak  
  
and andrews like  
**bitch i thought you were dead**  
And Kanye Omari West is like  
_**bitch i thought you were dead** _  
and jacksons  
_**like can both yall cunts stop tryna kill each other for two goddamn seconds and help me clean this fuckin house** _  
  
and andrews like  
bitch cna you at least take off that goddamn polly pocket maid outfit  
Adn katya's like  
  
it is... fused to my skin.  
ive worn it too long.  
it'd have to be surgically removed.  
and anderws like  
dude that's .. .really gay  
and kaya just  
nods  
he's a broken man  
it's been so long since he's had a proper fucking shower  
  
so despite their differences  
and attemtped murders  
they work together  
And clean andrews fuckin house  
the end  
also i don't know where charlie is in all of this  
probably casually playing the trombone with his ass in another room


End file.
